russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Sked (Part 2) (2016)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - TV Shop Philippines :5 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan :8 am - The Enchong Dee Show :9 am - Science Kwela :9:30 am - Pamana :10 am - Math Power :10:30 am - Learn with English :11 am - Winx Club :later :10:30 am - Hell's Kitchen (Philippine version) :11:30 am - Bimby :12:15 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :3:15 pm - Roberta (later at 3:30 pm and returned at 3:15 pm) :4 pm - Hulog ng Langit / 4:15 pm - Learn with English (replay and kater, regularly aired) (later at 4 pm) :4:45 pm - Kahapon Lamang / TreseBella: Creating Destiny / 4:30 pm - Winx Club :5:15 pm - Cash Cab Philippines / 5 pm - Fun House (Philippine version) :5:45 pm - Glory Jane (Philippine remake) / 5:30 pm - 500 Questions (Philippine version) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Syrena / Captain Barbell :8:30 pm - I Will Be Here / My Princess (Philippine remake) :9:15 pm - Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan / El Filibusterismo / Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? :10 pm - TreseBella: Simplemente Maria (2015 telenovela) :10:30 pm - TreseBella: I Remember You / Valid Love / Twenty Again / High School King of Savvy :11 pm - News Team 13 :11:30 pm - :Mon: Report Kay Boss! / TV Shop Philippines :Tue: Forum ni Randy :Wed: Good Take :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Fri: Bitag :12:30 am to 2 am on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday and 12 mn to 2 am on Wednesdays - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :4:30 am - TV Shop Philippines :5:30 am - El Shaddai :7 am - Rugrats :7:30 am - The Fairly OddParents :8 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :8:30 am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :9 am - Mobile Suit Gundam AGE :9:30 am - Sailor Moon Crystal :10 am - NBA / WNBA (live via satellite) :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :4 pm - KapinoyLand :4:30 pm - PBA :6:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:15 pm - Little Superstar / Bida Best 2016 :8:15 pm - Love Notes :9:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:45 pm - Viva Box Office :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Family TV Mass :7 am - Kerygma TV :8 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :8:30 am - The FairlyOdd Parents :9 am - Chinatown TV :10 am - SundayToons :11:30 am - Hey it's Fans Day! :2 pm - The Main Event (Viva Sports) / Star 13 Presents :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) / Born to be a Superstar / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version :8 pm - Born to be a Superstar / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) / Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC-13 airs NBA Conference Finals on 5/22/16 at 2 pm to 5 pm.